Libera Me from Hell
by 23-MadHatter
Summary: Remus J. Lupin es un escritor desempleado.Después de varias entrevistas de trabajo encuentra una mascota que cambiara su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

**Nota de Autor**: Este es el primer fanfic que publico sobre HP, específicamente Sirius/Remus, si eres homofobico será mejor que dejes de leer y busques otra historia.  
Que más? Los personajes se encuentran en un Universo Alternativo (calma! Que eso no significa que no habrá magia!). Para finalizar espero que les guste esta historia (Espero pronto escribir el 2nd capitulo) y no se olviden que un simple review hace feliz a cualquier escritor.

Capitulo 1. Juntos.

Hola que tal? Mucho gusto soy Remus John Lupin un humilde escritor, humilde escritor desempleado. Por problemas de salud me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguir empleo en alguna editorial. Pero no debo perder las esperanzas, sigo creyendo que las oportunidades llegan cuando menos te las esperas.

Remus iba caminando por la calle rumbo a su departamento ubicado en Runaway con Marine, se encontraba agotado ya que había asistido a muchas entrevistas de trabajo aquel día sin éxito en ninguna débilmente mantenía las esperanzas de que alguien lo contratara. Durante el camino paso a la panadería Strawberry&Shortcake para comprar un poco de pan añejo ya que era lo único que podía comprar con el poco dinero que tenia, cuando salio de aquel negocio ya estaba nevando otra vez siendo obligado a caminar más rápido para llegar a su hogar y tratando de soportar el frió con su viejo abrigo y aquella bufanda gastada. Cuando se encontraba a solo una cuadra de su departamento tropezó con lo que parecía una persona, que estaba cubierta completamente por la nieve que había caído el día anterior.

- A quien se le ocurre dejar a una persona a la mitad del camino!! – Exclamo Remus reflexionando en instantes lo que recién había dicho.

Se levanto del suelo para ver el motivo de su caída. Sin embargo no pudo ver a una persona como tal. Comenzó a escarbar desesperadamente entre la gruesa capa de nieve para solamente encontrar un perro envuelto en una túnica.

- Es solo un perro – suspiro aliviado tomando entre sus brazo aquel animal – Tranquilo amigo, te ayudare.

Cuando llego al edificio envolvió bien al perro en la túnica para que no fuera descubierto por el encargado del edificio, Severus Snape. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta el 6º piso en donde se encontraba su departamento el numero 34, con dificultad abrió la puerta de su departamento, al entrar cerro la puerta con el pie y dejo al perro cerca del sofá para después dejar el maletín en la pequeña mesita que estaba a un lado mientras aflojaba un poco el nudo de su corbata y dejaba en el perchero su chaqueta y bufanda.

- Parece que te morirás de hipotermia amigo, que tal un baño? Después de todo no me gustaría que en mi casa hubieran pulgas! –

Tomo denuedo aquel perro entre los brazos y se dirigió al baño dejando al perro dentro de la tina después de haberle quitado la túnica. Abrió el grifo de la bañera para que se llenara con agua caliente. Poco a poco el perro comenzó a reaccionar hasta que por fin despertó, parecía muy confundido y quería salir de la tina.

- Tranquilo amigo, Vas a dejar todo mojado el piso del baño – dijo Remus tratando de simular un tono de enfado.

El perro pareció comprender lo que había dicho Remus, así que estuvo bastante tranquilo. Después que estuviera sin pulgas, limpio y seco el perro siguió a Remus hasta la sala de estar donde remus abrió el maletín y saco un poco de pan añejo que había comprado en Strawberry&Shortcake, para luego ir a la cocina/comedor y preparar un poco de té en bolsitas.

- Disculpa amigo… como veras no tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero no creo que el pan este tan malo… - Dijo avergonzado Remus.

Ni siquiera a un perro le podía ofrecer comida y eso ya era demasiado. Al perro no le pareció importarle y comió el trozo de pan que le había ofrecido Remus. Cuando termino de comer el pan el perro comenzó a mover su cola de un lado a otro en signo de agradecimiento, parecía estar muy feliz.

- Que mal educado soy amigo… me presento soy Remus J. Lupin y este es mi hogar – dijo mientras sonreía – Y tu tienes algún nombre?

El perro ladro en forma de respuesta y se acerco a remus. Este vio que el perro traiga un pequeño collar muy elegante, era de cuero negro y traía una pequeña placa hecha de plata, la cual tenia grabado "TOUJOURS PUR" además de eso parecía que había algo más escrito pero la letra era tan pequeña que no podía leerla a aquella distancia. Así que decidió quitarle el collar para poder descifrar todo el contenido de la placa, pero sin intentarlo aquel collar se había desprendido del cuello del animal.

- Que extraño… - dijo para si mismo – Haber amigo.. que dice aquí…

Pronto el animal comenzó a correr alrededor de Remus mientras su cola se agitaba de un extremo a otro. También empezó a ladrar y saltar, parecía muy feliz.

- Shhh no hagas tanto ruido que sino el encargado va a saber que estas aquí y… "es en contra de las reglas el tener mascotas en el edificio" – dijo lo ultimo imitando al encargado Snape. Mientras que el perro ladraba lo cual parecía más carcajadas de algún humano.

- Haber… aquí dice que te llamas… Si … rayos no se entiende lo que dice esta muy gastada la placa …-

Pero ya no había ningún ruido del animal, remus extrañado se levanto de su silla pero choco contra alguien que estaba al lado de donde estaba sentado.

- Sirius…. Sirius Black – Dijo un apuesto hombre, tenia el cabello negro, los ojos grises y una encantadora sonrisa

- Quién demonios eres tu?! – exclamo nervioso Remus apartando su vista de la encantadora sonrisa que hace algunos momentos le había dedicado Sirius.

- Ya te lo dije! Soy Sirius Black! – Respondió un poco molesto.

- Y el perro donde esta?! Y tu de donde saliste?! Y.. e-estas d-des-desnudo!! – Dijo remus al observar a Sirius completamente.

- Calma… son demasiadas preguntas… si te calmaras un poco podrías entender

- Que quieres que entienda?! – Dijo remus totalmente rojo, el cual parecía que le faltaba el aire – Esto es demasiado!

Drásticamente Remus se impacto contra el suelo, a los pocos minutos recobro el conocimiento. Todavía seguía en el suelo y veía aun a Sirius en frente de el. Lo cual lo altero y miro en cualquier otra dirección.

- Te encuentras bien? –

- Tu crees que alguien que se desmaya esta bien? … POR FAVOR TE PODRIAS PONER ALGO!! – Dijo Remus, lo cual no parecía una sugerencia sino una orden.

- Esta bien… - Dijo Sirius cubriéndose con el mantel de la mesa

- Gracias –

- Sabes… es la primera vez que un tío se desmaya por verme y en especial a tu ya sabes que… no es por presumir, se que es grande pero no pensaba que fuera lo suficientemente para que alguien se desmayara ni siquiera una mujer – Aclaro Sirius para después dar paso a una contagiosa carcajada.

- Esto no es verdad… esto no es verdad… debe ser una broma de mal gusto… - Repetía un sonrojado Remus.

- No es ninguna broma, es verdad, hasta tu mismo lo viste –

- No me estoy refiriendo a-tu-sabes-que -

- Ohh.. yo pensé que te había gustado… por algo te desmayaste no? – dijo decepcionado remus, como si se tratara de una travesura sin éxito.

- Que no me gusta!! Y ya deja de hablar del tema. – aclaro remus mientras se tapaba el rostro con su mano.

- Vaya que sensible…. Parecías mucho más amable en el baño o en la cena… por cierto gracias por todo –

- Tu… El perro… Tu .. El perro… sois lo mismo? –

- Larga historia, pero para resumirla, Si yo era aquel hermoso ejemplar canino, mi nombre es Sirius Black.

Se estuvieron mirando por un largo momento. Todo estaba en silencio el cual estaba muy lejos a ser incomodo. Sirius un poco inquieto decidió romper el silencio.

- Si quieres me puedo ir… no quiero ser una molestia para ti – Dijo Sirius

- Yo… no quiero que te vayas…,es decir, no todos los días recoges un perro de la calle y se vuelve en un chico no? – Dijo Remus tratando de ser lo más natural posible.

- Después de todo eres amable… - Entonces le dedico una nueva sonrisa a Remus.- Te lo agradezco, espero no ser una molestia.

- Pero te advierto que vivo humildemente (y no es por decisión personal) –

- ranquilo, ayudare, quizás sea bueno en algún trabajo o siempre esta la opción que te pague con mi cuerpo – Dijo Sirius seriamente.

- QUE?! – decía Remus mientras se sonrojaba.

- Tranquilo Remus, que no te pienso violar – Dijo Sirius soltando un carcajada al final.

- Bien… Sirius… de donde eres? – Pregunto un más calmado Remus.

- No lo se – Respondió tranquilamente Sirius

- Y cuantos años tienes…? –

- No lo se – Respondió otra vez tranquilamente

- Y como te volviste un perro? -

- No estoy seguro, no lo recuerdo muy bien –

- Recuerdas a alguien? – pregunto Remus un poco irritado.

- No…recuerdo pocas cosas sobre mi vida para serte sincero… – Dijo seriamente Sirius

- Quizás la túnica tenga algo de información! – Dijo Remus, Apresuradamente se dirigió al sofá donde estaba la túnica. Al llegar esta parecía estar totalmente nueva y en su interior se podía leer un grabado, que parecía estar escrito con sangre.

- Sirius!! Ven rápido debes ver esto! -

- Pero… que es esto… -

Sirius leyó en voz alta lo que parecía una nota.

"HABER SI APRENDES A NO SER TAN INSOLENTE CON LOS DE TU SANGRE MI ESTIMADO SIRIUS. DUDO QUE LOS INFERIORES A NOSOTROS TE AYUDARAN, SI LEES ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE POR FIN HAZ RECAPACITADO O QUE EXISTE ALGUIEN CON TU MISMA INSOLENCIA. SI HAZ RECAPACITADO, TE ESTARE ESPERANDO MI QUERIDO SIRIUS

R.A.B"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Nota de Autor**: Primero que todo gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Disculpen por la tardanza en la actualización, mi idea inicial era actualizar una vez por semana pero por varios motivos (principalmente académicos) me demore tanto en escribir. En cuanto al capitulo… creo que es un poco lento, pero quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas para después darle más acción.

Antes que se me olvide… aquí las respuesta a los reviews!

_Helen Nicked Lupin:_ Gracias por leer la historia!

Aunque este fanfic es un Sirius/Remus, no creo que por el momento tenga cosas muy fuertes. De hecho me estoy replanteando si deba agregar algo lemon, ya que puede caer en "más de lo mismo". Como sea… en el caso que contenga algo por estilo avisare. Gracias por el review!.

_Faraon Hally Black: _Enserio hay un manga asi? Me gustaría leerlo! Sin duda en el mundo esta lleno de coincidencias!. Gracias por el review!

Capitulo 2: **Comprender**

Repaso cada letra una y otra vez mientras leía en voz alta aquel mensaje que parecía ser tan claro pero a la vez ocultaba muchas cosas y creaba nuevas dudas en la mente de cada uno. ¿Quién era Sirius Black? , ¿Quién es R.A.B? quizás algún amigo (si es que se puede llamar asi después de semejante mensaje), enemigo o hasta pariente de Sirius, si fuera así la B tendría sentido, pero era una simple suposición. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percato que hace más de diez minutos golpeaban la puerta de su departamento.

-Remus podrías ver quien te esta llamando, sino tendrás que reparar la puerta- Dijo Sirius

Remus rodó los ojos y avanzo a paso firme, bastante fastidiado abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con el rostro de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Lupin estoy hace bastante tiempo golpeando la puerta. El motivo porque estoy aquí es que se escucharon demasiados gritos y para que sepas no vive solo en este edificio – Dijo ferozmente un hombre de cabello negro y bastante grasiento.

- Lo siento Snape… solo que… - Remus no sabia que exactamente decir, nunca había sido bueno inventando excusas.

Snape miro hacia el interior del departamento, como si estuviese buscando el motivo del anterior alboroto. En el interior pudo ver parte de la espalda de una persona, sin necesidad de analizar mucho las situaciones y las recientes pruebas simplemente hablo.

-Se ve que estabas entretenido con… tu "amigo"… para la próxima vez podrían hacer menos ruido dijo Snape esbozando una sonrisa la cual desapareció cuando vio el rostro de aquella persona.

-Como digas… Snape –Remus estaba un poco sonrojado por la situación tan vergonzosa- Si me disculpas…

Antes que Snape se diera la vuelta en la dirección contraria vio el rostro de Sirius detenidamente tratando de recordarlo. Sin agregar algún "adiós" se retiro el lugar con su singular forma de caminar. Remus cerro la puerta más tranquilo para sentarse en el sofá.

-Quien era Remus? – pregunto tranquilamente Sirius

-Era el encargado vino a molestar… ves lo que logras con tus escándalos?- Cerro los ojos y paso su mano por su cabello.

-Te comportas como un anciano! Aprende a tener sentido del humor!-

-Claro que tengo sentido del humor…pero este no es el momento-

-Creo que exageras- dijo Sirius mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No exagero… esta situación no es _normal_!-

-Mira, todo este tiempo estuve en forma de perro, no recuerdo lo más mínimo de mi vida (a excepción de mi nombre). Pero por eso no me desespero como tú, esta bien… esta situación no es normal, pero eso no significa que sea el fin del mundo-

-Disculpa… pero últimamente las cosas en mi vida no han salido del todo bien-

-Y entonces donde voy a dormir yo? – dijo Sirius mientras sonreía y cambiaba abruptamente el tema para evitar la tensión en el ambiente.

-En el sofá, no hay ningún otro lugar donde puedas dormir- respondió Remus.

-No esta mal… pero me hubiese gustado dormir en alguna cama- aclaro Sirius en algo que parecía un berrinche.

-Ni lo pienses!-

-Pensar que? …oh…. Ya caí – dijo Sirius dejando paso a una carcajada- Que menta más sucia tienes amigo.

-Es imposible hablar normalmente contigo… - dijo resignado Remus.

-No tendrás algo de ropa de mi talla? – pregunto Sirius

-Hay una camiseta y un pantalón lamentablemente son muy viejos… Lo siento… - Remus dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, realmente se sentía muy avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, esa ropa me parece bien- Sirius sonrío nuevamente. Remus se tranquilizo por aquella expresión, después de todos los problemas y aquella situación estaba feliz que Sirius lo acompañara.

-Entonces iré a buscar la ropa- Remus se levanto del sofá y fue en dirección a su habitación mientras que Sirius se acomodaba en el sofá, después de dormir tanto tiempo en las calles eso era demasiado cómodo y agradable para el. Cerró lentamente sus ojos.

Durante ese momento recordó el mensaje, porque cuando estaba con Remus parecía que se olvidaba de la existencia completa del mundo. Apenas conocía, pero era como si desde siempre hubiesen sido amigos. No sabía si era necesario buscar sobre su pasado o simplemente comenzar una nueva vida.

Sintió como algo relativamente pesado había golpeaba su rostro, entonces se dio cuenta que Remus regreso con la ropa. Tomo la camiseta y el pantalón mientras dejaba a un lado las sabanas para inmediatamente vestirse. Naturalmente para él no existía la palabra pudor, en cambio Remus se limito a mirar al suelo otra vez.

-Gracias, me siento mejor-

-No es nada…- Remus parecía dudar como si quisiera decir algo.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Sirius algo preocupado

-El mensaje… creo que deberíamos describir sobre – pero Remus pudo terminar con lo que quería decir.

-No hay que descubrir nada, no hay motivos para busque mi pasado- Respondió tranquilamente Sirius mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el sofá.

-Pero debías haber tenido una vida! Amigos… Familia… a…. - Remus no dijo más porque no sabia que exactamente podría salir de su boca en algún ataque de sinceridad.

-Quizás… pero es algo que siento, quiero vivir como soy, el presente. Olvide el pasado, si fuera tan importante para mi algo o mejor dicho alguien, sin duda eso nunca lo podrías olvidar porque estaría siempre ahí en mi mente… no … no estaría en mi mente… estaría en un lugar más seguro de nuestro ser, en el _corazón_. – la mirada de Sirius no contenía tristeza , miedos o confusión, era una mirada segura y que poseía un brillo especial, era como una estrella en el cielo o por lo menos eso pensaba la persona que en esos instantes estaba frente a él. – Puede ser que me equivoque, pero quiero continuar adelante, no tengo motivos para buscar el quien fui, ni siquiera ese mensaje, quiero vivir este presente… claro a menos que a ti te moleste.

-Porque debería molestarme? es tu vida.-

-Porque estaría aquí, en tu casa un tiempo- aclaro Sirius.

-No soy tan cruel para abandonarte a tu suerte, pero… creo que tu pasado es algo importante.-

-Si es tan importante el pasado vendrá a buscarme no lo crees?-

-Puede ser, pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa.-

-No quiero que estés en problemas… -

-Creo que ya estoy en problemas, porque quiero ayudarte-

-Gracias…-

-Es algo tarde, mañana debo ir a otra entrevista… - aclaro Remus algo inseguro.

-Entonces porque sigues aquí?! Anda a dormir! De seguro mañana conseguirás el empleo! –

-Eso espero… Buenas noches Sirius…. –Dijo Remus, mientras que Sirius le dirigió un gesto de despedida.

-Buenas noches….amigo- Susurro Sirius mientras cubría su cuerpo con las sabanas.

_Mañana_…seria un gran día, porque después de todo Sirius estaria con _él._


End file.
